


Такуро в стране воронов

by wayama



Category: GLAY (Band)
Genre: M/M, вороны, ох уж эти сказочки, ох уж эти сказочники, периодически все страдают, сказочная составляющая имеет место быть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayama/pseuds/wayama
Summary: -Мне казалось, что я потерял тебя навсегда, - бессвязно проговорил Такуро.-Я вернулся, чтобы остаться...





	Такуро в стране воронов

**Author's Note:**

> Это не совсем наш мир и не совсем наше время, какая-нибудь параллельная вселенная, наверное.

Такуро потеплее укутался в свое пальто. Он знал, что будет холодно, но погода превзошла все его ожидания. Жуткий ветер просто сбивал с ног, чтобы согреться, приходилось топить печь и сидеть, закутанным в одеяло как минимум пару часов. Раньше Такуро даже не умел топить печь. Многому здесь приходилось учиться. Местные жители говорили, что летом станет теплее, что наконец-то на деревьях появятся листья и солнце будет появляться из-за туч больше, чем на пару часов. Когда они рассказывали об этом Такуро, на их лицах появлялись блаженные улыбки, наверное, это было счастливое время года. Такуро самому хотелось улыбаться, но дело в том, что там, откуда он был родом, было всегда тепло. Даже зимой. А снег был такой большой редкостью, что они чуть ли не всем городом выходили на улицу, стоило ему пойти, такой он казался диковиной. Тогда еще мама рассказывала ему, что есть страны, где снег идет круглый год. И, конечно же, Такуро это казалось сказкой. Даже сейчас, когда ему довелось оказаться в таком холодном климате, где зима, со снегом!!!, могла длиться месяцев пять-шесть, он до конца не мог поверить, что живет в реальном мире. Хотя.. обычно ему не составляло труда поверить во что-то, тем более, если он видел это собственными глазами.  
Местные жители были более привыкшими к такой погде, и даже могла целыми днями находиться на улице, занимаясь своим ежедневными делами, и даже дети постоянно носились взад-вперед, розовощекие и укутанные в куртки и шарфы заботливыми матерями. Был апрель месяц. Ровно четыре месяца прошло с тех пор, как Такуро приехал сюда и остался жить. Один из его учителей рассказывал ему про этот край, говорил о том, как всегда мечтал работать здесь, но из-за преподавания так и не сложилось. Такуро восхищался им, поэтому сразу же после окончания учебы решил, что хочет приехать сюда и остаться.. наверное, если бы ему раньше довелось побывать здесь, он бы хорошенько задумался над своим решением. Но сейчас пути назад не было. В небольшом городке, где ему сразу же дали работу после первого запроса, была небольшая клиника, и врачи там нужны были постоянно. И, хотя, это была не главная профессия Такуро, он все равно согласился. Платили тут хорошо. Работы было много, часто приходилось ездить в соседние города, и, если бы не холод, то ему бы здесь нравилось намного больше. Тем более, что многие уже стали близкими друзьями. Такуро все никак не мог смириться с тем, что обманулись его главные ожидания - из-за долгой и продолжительной зимы заниматься его основной профессией было практически невозможной. Такуро был травником. С самого детства его занимали лекарственные растения и цветы. Его родина полнилась ими, и, если бы не красочные рассказы его учителя, он бы остался работать там, довольный жизнью и ... климатом.  
Подул очередной порыв ветра, заставляя Такуро ускорить шаг. Он шел на почту, чтобы отправить телеграмму. Это было практически на другом конце города, но Такуро слишком много думал об этом, чтобы в самый последний момент повернуть назад. Высказывая в одном из писем свои опасения и сомнения по поводу этого места тому самому учителю, Такуро узнал много нового в ответ. Например, что ему, Такуро, ужасно повезло, что ему, чужаку, вообще дали работу тут. Здесь не любили иностранцев, даже очень опытных. За все то время, что Такуро довелось прожить тут, ему не пришлось ни разу стать свидетелем дурного отношения к себе, он не заметил никакой настороженности. Все приняли его, как члена семьи, и очень интересовались его родиной. Учитель писал, что, да, зима здесь сурова, но зато лето превосходит все ожидания. Особенно в самом сердце страны. Многие редкие травы и растения, которые по всему миру не сыскать, росли тут, в горах. Расцветали всего лишь раз в году в определенных местах, при определенной погоде. Поэтому и были такой редкостью, их можно было ждать годами, но так и не застать, но оно стоило того, чтобы пытаться. И Такуро снова почувствовал, как к нему стала возвращаться радость в жизни, и даже лютый холод не мог поколебать его решимости. Он начал писать письма, еще пару месяцев назад, с желанием, чтобы его взяли на работу в столице, или хотя бы где-нибудь в окрестностях, поближе к горам. Сначала отрицательные ответы удручали его, но потом он понял, что без боя не бывает победы и стал стараться еще усерднее.  
И вот.. оно пришло. Первое письмо с предложением работы. Не из столицы, а из расположенного в горной низине города неподалеку от нее, и, хотя Такуро сразу же принял это предложение, но он все равно выждал три дня, отведенные ему на раздумье, прежде, чем пойти и написать ответ. Его не тревожил трудный переезд и неизбежное расставание со всеми, кто успел стать ему близок за последние месяцы, его влекли вперёд новые возможности и открытия. Ведь именно этого он так долго ждал.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ехать пришлось долго. Несколько дней. Чем ближе Такуро приближался к месту назначения, тем длиннее становился день, приходилось накрываться с головой одеялом, чтобы урвать у сна хоть несколько минут, солнце ослепляло своим сиянием, при этом ничуть не согревая. Первые сутки были особенно тяжелыми, ибо Такуро мучился от головной боли, преследующей его после слишком долгих и активных проводов. Он обещал всем обязательно написать о том, как устроился на новом месте.  
За окном проносились унылые пейзажи безлиственных лесов и заснеженных полей, и Такуро успел несколько раз задуматься о том, как же все таки люди могут жить в таких унылых условиях вечной зимы. Потом начались горы. Такие же безликие, серые и угловатые. Трудно было поверить в то, что здесь могло расти хоть что-то. Но Такуро решил не терять надежды, к тому же у него ведь были вполне достоверные источники. Вдалеке в горах можно было увидеть крохотные поселения - много маленьких домиков, бесформенно понатыканных то тут, то там, они казались совершенно одинокими и заброшенными.  
Также Такуро заметил, что людей на станциях, где останавливался его поезд и возле домов маленьких поселений, было не так уж и много. Их становилось все меньше и меньше с каждым новым километром. Зато становилось все больше и больше птиц. Точнее, воронов. Иногда их были просто десятки. Они сидели на земле, на крышах, на скамьях и заборах. Провожали поезд пронзительными черными взглядами и карканьем. И тогда Такуро вспоминал рассказы местных жителей о том, что эту холодную страну в древности прозвали страной Воронов, однажды эти птицы просто заполонили её. Но в городе, где Такуро довелось работать докторов, воронов было не так уж и много, поэтому он всегда удивлялся этим рассказам и просто относил их к одной из сказок, которые местные жители любили рассказывать своим детям. Каждой цивилизации нужна своя история. Сейчас же он начинал в этом сомневаться. Черные птицы, казалось, населяли страну наравне с людьми. Их было много. Пару раз Такуро даже довелось стать свидетелем того, как черное облако, плывущее по небу, рассыпалось на множество черных точек, когда некоторые из них оказались ближе, то можно было разглядеть черные крылья и длинные вытянутые клювы. Еще тогда Такуро подумалось, что он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы эти птицы летали стаями. А облако выглядело очень большим, не меньше нескольких сотен птиц, вероятно. И если поначалу это удивляло, то через пару дней стало естественным. Черные птицы на фоне серого неба превратились в естественный пейзаж.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Мягкие пальцы коснулись обветренных губ. Такуро хотелось открыть глаза, но он не мог заставить себя сделать это. Как будто прикосновение пера, такое же воздушное и невесомое. От него исходило тепло, которое тут же начало разливаться по всему телу. Такуро хотелось коснуться этой руки, вызывающей трепет и волнение внутри, но он не решался, как-будто боялся, что спугнет, что рука раствориться в холодном, предрассветном воздухе. Пальца скользнули с губ к его щеке, словно, изучали его лицо или нет.. как-будто вспоминали что-то давно забытое. Такуро не хотелось терять это ощущение, но неизвестность начинала сводить с ума с каждым новым прикосновением этих пальцев к его коже. Чувство комфорта и уюта не могло обманывать, и он открыл глаза..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
..солнечные лучи мгновенно ослепили его.. старое доброе зимнее солнце. Такуро огляделся по сторонам, вспоминая, что сидит в крытой повозке, которая встретила его возле станции и теперь везет к долгожданному месту назначения. Извозчик объяснил, что по горным дорогам не проедет ни одна машина, поэтому приходится пользоваться узкими повозками, запряженными лошадьми. Что поделать - способ не самый удобный, но единственно возможный в этих местах. Никакой ровной дороги, постоянные колдобины, и Такуро даже удивился, как ему удалось уснуть в таких условиях. Он взглянул на часы и обнаружил, что прошло уже минут сорок. Они должны были уже добраться до места, и как-будто в ответ на его мысли раздался радостный голос и стук кулаком по крыше повозки.  
-Приехали! - Такуро открыл дверь и выглянул наружу. Он ожидал, что город будет похож на тот, в котором ему довелось жить раньше, но этот был более.. пустынным.  
-Буря надвигается, - появился перед Такуро извозчик, принимаясь выгружать вещи из повозки. - Поэтому нет никого, - Такуро пожал плечами. Конечно, это была не та встреча, которую он ожидал, но.. с другой стороны.. он ничего особенного и не ожидал. - У нас тут бурю чувствуют за несколько дней, вот и укрываются от нее. У кого дома не очень крепкие, те укрываются в замке, там вы со многими и познакомитесь уже сегодня.  
Такуро удивленно нахмурился, не понимая о чем идет речь, и обернулся. Ему показалось, что он на одно мгновение окунулся в средневековье, да так там и остался. За его спиной возвышался каменный замок, высокий, с башнями и колокольней. Возможно, раньше его не видно было из-за того, что он был скрыт за горными вершинами. Зрелище было захватывающее, Такуро сделал несколько шагов назад, любуясь его величием. Было в замке и что-то мрачное одновременно. Над ним кружили вороны, и, хотя, к ним Такуро уже привык, они, казалось, сгущали тучи на небе, отгоняя солнце. Их крики разносились по округе и возвращались эхом.  
-Идёмте, - извозчик не стал дожидаться и уже двигался по направлению к открывающимся воротам замка. - Не стоит стоять на холоде, - Такуро не нужно было просить дважды, он подхватил оставшиеся вещи и направился следом.  
Внутри оказалось намного уютнее, чем снаружи. Во первых, тут было тепло. Горели свечи и суетились туда-сюда люди, вероятно, те самые местные жители. За небольшим коридором простирался огромный холл с камином и вереницами лестниц. Он был похож на огромное общежитие. Прямо на полу были расстелены матрасы, в некоторых местах стояли кушетки, и все они были заселены людьми. Наверное, здесь собралось полгорода, не меньше. Многие из них с интересом смотрели на Такуро, наверное, это было только дело времени, когда они все оставят свои дела и обратят на него свое внимание.  
-Здравствуйте, - раздался вежливый женский голос рядом с ним. - Наверное, удивлены таким скоплением людей, - Такуро обернулся и увидел круглолицую девушку, она уже тянулась за его вещами, и ему даже стало немного неудобно от того, с какой ловкостью она подхватила одну из его тяжелейших сумок и направилась с нею к лестнице. - Мы так рады вам, - продолжала говорить она, а потом будто бы спохватилась и обернулась, кланяясь. - Ах, простите, меня зовут Юки. Меня послали встретить вас и проводить в вашу комнату, - затараторила она. - У нас сейчас тут нет пустующих домов, да и места в городе для клиники тоже, поэтому хозяин приглашает вас пожить в замке, пока мы не сможем обустроить что-нибудь более удобное для вас, - извозчик уже прошел половину лестничного пролета, не обращая на неё внимания.  
-Очень приятно, - с улыбкой отозвался Такуро. Девушка казалась ему очень милой и приветливой. Да и если задуматься, тут, в этой стране, никто еще ни разу не был груб с ним. - Меня зовут Такуро, и я благодарен за ваше гостеприимство.  
Девушка рассмеялась, и лицо ее при это преобразилось.  
-Моё гостеприимство.. это все наш хозяин, хотя, мы все тоже рады вам, в нашем городе редко появляются незнакомцы, мы находимся так далеко и ехать сюда трудно, поэтому желающих не так много, да и сами мы отсюда выезжаем не часто, у нас здесь и хозяйство, и дома.. - она как будто бы спохватилась и махнула рукой, давая знак Такуро, чтобы он следовал за ней, и поторопилась вслед за извозчиком. - Вы, наверное, устали с дороги, а я вам тут еще и зубы заговариваю. Отдохните, а потом со всеми и познакомитесь. Это, наверное, одна из сильнейших бурь за эту зиму, но это значит, что скоро лето наступит. У нас зима всегда заканчивается бурей, мы ждём её вот уже несколько недель.  
За разговорами они поднялись на второй этаж, они прошли всего один лестничный пролет, но Такуро показалось, что в нормальном многоэтажном доме это было бы больше похоже на четвертый этаж. Им предстал небольшой коридор с четырьмя дверьми с одной стороны и лестница, ведущая выше, но уже более узкая, с другой. Одна из дверей была уже открыта, в комнате было светло и тепло. В ней стояли большие кровать и шкаф, два кресла возле камина, для безопасности заставленного решеткой, в котором уже горел огонь и широкий письменный стол. Множество небольших полочек украшали стены. Юки остановилась перед красным ворсистым ковром, не ступая на него, и поставила сумку Такуро на пол, вопросительно оборачиваясь на него. Взгляд ее, как-будто бы спрашивал, нравится ли ему его новое жилье. И Такуро кивнул с улыбкой, он не ожидал такого великолепия, и был немного обескуражен.  
-Я ведь уже говорила, что у нас редко бывают гости, но мы всегда рады принимать их у себя, располагайтесь, - она направилась к двери, но остановилась на пороге. - Я приду позже, чтобы позвать вас к ужину, - она улыбнулась.. и Такуро не удержался от улыбки в ответ. Её лицо сияло, как будто исполнилась её самая заветная мечта. Что ж, наверное, в этих краях, люди действительно так рады были видеть гостей.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ужин был.. уютным. Такуро мог бы приравнять его к домашнему, если бы не столько людей сразу собравшихся за столом. Это было скорее похоже на пир, но Юки сказала, что сейчас, когда много жителей пересиживают бурю в замке, это нормально. Они все были одной большой семьей. За окнами уже стемнело, хотя еще совсем недавно ярко светило солнце. И ему объяснили, что из-за сгущающихся туч, вечер наступает рано, особенно в это время года. Люди наперебой рассказывали Такуро истории из своей повседневной жизни и уже приглашали его к себе в гости, как только погода прояснится, предлагали показать ему здешние края. Рассказывали о местной клинике, точнее, о доме, в котором она раньше располагалась, и обещали восстановить её как можно скорее. Раньше у них просто руки до этого не доходили. Да и врача, который мог бы пользоваться ею, не было, приходилось ездить в соседний город.  
Ближе к ночи все собрались в холле, вокруг огромного камина. Такуро давно не чувствовал себя таким желанным и счастливым, и он не понимал, почему его учитель говорил, что здесь не принимают и не любят чужаков. За несколько часов, проведенных в обществе этих людей, Такуро начало уже было казаться, что он знает их целую вечность, и если бы его не начало клонить в сон, он бы остался тут с ними на целую ночь. Но дорога была действительно длинной и трудной, сейчас усталость наваливалась на его плечи. И, кажется, тысячи голосов желали ему спокойной ночи, когда он поднимался к себе в комнату. Все-таки, встреча оказалась очень теплой. И Такуро был рад, что преодолел столько километров, чтобы попасть сюда. В этой холодной стране он начинал понимать, что настоящее тепло скрывается внутри каждого человека, а вовсе не теплом климате, которым славилась его родина.  
Засыпал Такуро под свист ветра за окном и под крики воронов, которые не могли приглушить даже каменные стены замка.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Пальцы чертили какие-то причудливые узоры на его ладони. Или слова, которые словами нельзя было выразить. Такуро хотелось сжать руку в кулак, чтобы беззвучные слова протекли по венам, достигая самого сердца. Ему казалось, что только сердцем их можно будет понять. И ответить точно так же, сжав руку в ответ, вычерчивая на чужой ладони свои собственные слова. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы эти прикосновения закончились. Такуро умел быть терпеливым, ему хотелось получить до конца это послание. И тогда он почувствовал что-то новое. Такое же легкое, как взмах крыла.. это было похоже на губы, щекочущие его ладонь, влажные и горячие. И тепло начинало перерастать в жар, кожа ладони начинала гореть, как от огня, и Такуро захотелось отпрянуть, но что-то не пускало - желание оставаться здесь и чувствовать эти прикосновения превосходило все остальные. Обжигающая рука едва коснулась его плеча.._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
..как Такуро подскочил на месте. Уютная атмосфера совершенно не сочеталась с той болью, с которой чья-то рука сжимала его плечо, Такуро даже не удержался и вскрикнул.  
-Пожалуйста, мне нужна помощь, - в комнате все еще горели свечи, поэтому Такуро без труда удалось разглядеть бледное лицо. Кто-то склонялся над ним и продолжал трясти, хотя он явно уже проснулся.  
Хотя сознание все еще было затуманено сном, Такуро успел понять, что что-то стряслось. За окном все еще было темно, а поскольку Такуро привык к тому, что услуги врача могут понадобиться в любое время суток, то он и не стал далее расспрашивать этого взволнованного человека, что ему нужно, он просто вскочил, хватая свою походную аптечку под мышку и устремился вслед за незнакомцем. У него уже вошло в привычку хранить вещи первой необходимости под рукой, работа обязывала.  
Такуро отчего-то ничуть не удивился, когда обнаружил, что они снова поднимаются по лестнице, как раз по той, что находилась напротив коридора, ведущего в его спальню. Человек в темном, как Такуро успел заметить - мужчина, двигался быстро, перепрыгивая через две-три ступеньки, как будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Опыт подсказывал Такуро, что это так и есть. Каждый раз родственники и друзья пострадавшего или больного считали, что мешкать нельзя. В большинстве случаев Такуро готов был с ними согласиться.  
Лестница оказалась длинной, наверняка, она вела на самую верхушку башни, Такуро и не ожидал, что там кто-то может жить, но комната оказалась довольно таки большой, даже больше той, в которой остановился он сам. Мужчина бросился к столу, стоящему посередине, и Такуро оказался рядом в одно мгновение, и даже замер на месте от изумления.  
-Я не знаю, что с ним, - в голосе его ночного посетителя чувствовался надрыв, похоже, он был крайне взволнован. - Это чёртово полнолуние. Я ничего не понимаю. Что это может быть?  
Такуро понимал, что нет времени медлить, но он действительно не знал, что делать. На столе лежал.. ворон.. точнее, он извивался, бил крыльями и как-будто.. задыхался, как-будто, пытался что-то сказать, но из его глотки вырывалось только глухое карканье.  
-Он прилетел такой! Я не могу понять, что с ним! - он начинал повторяться, пытался схватить руками птицу и успокоить ее, но ворон вырывался, задевая клювом его руки, царапая их. - Ну, что же вы стоите?! - Такуро не приходилось слышать такого отчаянья в голосе, даже возле постели умирающих. - Сделайте что-нибудь!  
-Я.. не ветеринар, - только и смог промямлить Такуро. С птицей действительно что-то было не так. Даже Такуро понимал, что ей больно, но он никогда.. никогда раньше не имел дело с животными.  
-Но вы же врач, я подержу его, просто.. посмотрите.. я не знаю, не знаю, кто еще может помочь, - он сжал ворона обеими руками, практически обездвиживая, и Такуро с ужасом смотрел на то, как птица раздирает ему руки в кровь, пытаясь вырваться. Беспомощность накатила беспощадной волной. Птица снова ударила крылом по столу, закатывая глаза, и Такуро показалось, что она посмотрела в его сторону.. совершенно осмысленным взглядом.  
-А что с ним? - да, ситуация была не из простых, но вместо того, чтобы стоять и смотреть на то, как животное бьется в агонии, Такуро решил действовать. Пусть он и понятия не имел, с чего начинать, но в любом случае его состояние сейчас было более здравым, чем у парня, стоящего рядом.  
-Он прилетел таким, - раздалось в ответ. - Еле прилетел. И все время кричал, а потом упал.. прямо на пол. Мне кажется, другие вороны помогали ему лететь сюда, - речь становилась все более бессвязной. - Это все из-за луны. Поверить не могу, что не заставил их вернуться раньше!  
Такуро потянулся и коснулся ворона рукой, тот встрепенулся, но руки держали его крепко. Наверное, это не должно было сильно отличаться от осмотра обыкновенного человека. Такуро ощупал крохотное тельце, отмечая про себя, что ворон такой маленький под ворохом черных перьев.  
-Крови нет, - проговорил Такуро себе под нос. - Не могу понять, что же не так, - парень вскинул голову, в его взгляде читалась немая мольба. Такуро не умел отказывать таким взглядам, хотя его и учили трезво мыслить в таких ситуациях, иногда ничего уже нельзя было сделать, но люди не понимали этого. Поэтому врачу надо было уметь твердо стоять на своем, если он был уверен в диагнозе. Но тут Такуро не в чем не был уверен. Он прощупал одно крыло, вспоминая уроки анатомии.. ведь что-то же они проходили там про животных. И тут он нащупал что-то странное.. нет, конечно, может быть, это было и не странно, Такуро никогда раньше не доводилось ощупывать птиц, но у самого основания крыла было что-то твердое. Похоже, не только он это почувствовал, ворон заверещал и начал извиваться еще сильнее.  
-Держите крепче, - Такуро почувствовал, что в нем появляется уверенность, он открыл свою аптечку и извлек оттуда пинцет. Может быть, он и ошибался, но попробовать стоило. Он поднял крыло и склонился над птицей, света было мало, ему с трудом удавалось хоть что-то разглядеть среди черных перьев, поэтому он снова решил попробовать на ощупь. В этот раз у него получилось быстрее. Ворон дернулся, но парень перехватил одной рукой его задние лапы, практически полностью обездвиживая, Такуро только успел отметить, что его руки были красными и липкими от собственной крови. Но, похоже, он не замечал этого и не чувствовал боли. Такуро и раньше доводилось встречать людей, которые любили животных больше, чем людей, но до сих пор ему это казалось немного странным.  
-Если бы здесь было немного светлее, - пробормотал Такуро себе под нос и в это же мгновение в комнате стало ярче, как будто до этого тень накрывала стол, а теперь исчезла. Теперь Такуро мог разглядеть что-то коричневое и шероховатое, вонзившееся прямо в бок птице. Он подцепил это пинцетом. Потянуть - и это могло привести к кровотечению, ну, или он предполагал, что так будет. Но оставлять так тоже было нельзя. Птица явно мучилась от боли. Нужно было быстро принимать решение. И Такуро потянул, на себя, изо всех сил.  
Это был не крик. Скорее это было похоже на несколько сотен криков. Такуро на мгновение показалось, что он оглох. Он отпрянул, закрывая лицо руками, будто бы боялся нападения, но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого он услышал вздох. Вздох облегчения. И тихое..  
-Спасибо, - Такуро открыл глаза, он все еще держал в руке злосчастный пинцет, в котором застряла.. щепка.. или что-то больше похожее на бесформенный толстый кусок древесной коры, толщиной с два человеческих пальца и острыми концом. Если бы у Такуро было еще немного времени на то, чтобы поразмыслить над этим, то его бы, вероятно, удивило, что крови совсем нет, но времени на удивление и изучение не было. У Такуро наконец-то появилась возможность оглядеться по сторонам. Да, комната была большая, и кроме обычной мебели, похожей на ту, что была и в его комнате тоже, она была наполнена.. птицами. Воронами, если быть точным. Они сидели на полках, на спинках стульев и кровати, подоконнике.. их было.. много.. двадцать, может, тридцать. Они махали крыльями, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будто танцевали. Это было, безусловно, странное сравнение. Но ничего другого ему в голову не приходило. Его недавний знакомый все еще стоял возле стола, а птица, вероятно, та, которую Такуро недавно осматривал, сидела у него на руке, спокойно похлопывая уже здоровыми крыльями.  
-Спасибо.. - снова сорвалось с губ парня, и он погладил ворона по крылу, осторожно, будто имел дело с чем-то невероятно хрупким. - Спасибо, - и хотя Такуро был уверен, что он обращается к нему, но у него создалось ощущение, что парень уже забыл о его существовании в этой комнате. Он пожирал птицу взглядом, будто не мог насмотреться, будто на его глазах сейчас произошло чудо, потом опустил голову и потерся носом о макушку ворона. Птица в ответ подняла крыло, будто хотела погладить его по голове. Они были похожи.. на любовников.. во всяком случае так показалось Такуро, ворон с нежностью терся о его лицо, и в ответ парень разве что не покрывал его поцелуями. - Спасибо, - продолжал бормотать он, не в силах оторваться от своей птицы.  
И Такуро почувствовал себя.. лишним. И немного неловко, как будто был здесь незваным гостем. Он нащупал свою аптечку и поднялся на ноги, поднимая руку, чтобы попрощаться, но передумал. Ворон, словно, котенок, терся головой о щеку своего хозяина, и Такуро не смог удержаться от улыбки. Может быть, завтра у них будет время поговорить, или хотя бы расспросить Юки о том, кто это.. Он шагнул к двери и замер. Один ворон стоял на полу, прямо у него на пути, внимательно разглядывая его. Такуро махнул рукой, пытаясь отогнать птицу, и тут же испугался своего собственного жеста. Ворон склонил голову на бок и отошел, словно, понимал, чего от него хотят. Такуро не стал тратить время зря и выскользнул на лестницу. И только здесь понял, что дрожит, только не от страха. Пока он опускался вниз, его не отпускало ощущение, что он прошел мимо чего-то ужасного важного, что могло бы изменить всю его жизнь.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
На следующий день, во время завтрака, у Такуро появилась возможность познакомиться с этим таинственным незнакомцем поближе. Его звали Хисаши, и он был владельцем этого замка, то есть тем самым гостеприимным хозяином, о котором говорила Юки. Он извинился за все те неудобства, которые причинил Такуро накануне, и поблагодарил еще раз за помощь, хотя теперь в его голосе не было такого надрыва. Вообще, ночной и утренний Хисаши были не очень похожи. Последний держался представительно и вежливо, старался не говорить лишнего и практически не проявлял никаких эмоций. Если бы Такуро не представилось возможности познакомиться с ним накануне, ночью, то он бы даже счел его снобом. Хисаши старался держаться в стороне ото всех, и отвечал только в том случае, если вопрос задавали именно ему. Он ушел раньше всех, так и не прикоснувшись к своему завтраку, сославшись на неотложные дела. И тогда-то Такуро узнал о нем побольше от Юки, которую вовсе и не нужно было просить что-то рассказать, она сама проявляла инициативу, как и во многом другом.  
По ее словам, Хисаши появился в городе не так давно, всего какие-то пять-шесть лет назад, когда Юки была еще девочкой. Он поселился в этом замке, тогда еще заброшенном и восстановил его в рекордные сроки. Потом предложил местным жителям скрываться за стенами замка от ежегодных бурь. Никто точно не знал, откуда пришел Хисаши, но он многим помогал советами, строил новые дома с жителями, налаживал торговлю с другими городами. Юки говорила, что сама помнила, как родной дом расцвел с его появлением и как сама она в детстве считала его волшебником, пришедшим к ним из далеких стран. Да, Хисаши был неразговорчив чаще всего, но это было его единственным недостатком на ее взгляд.  
-К тому же он ужасно красив, - с мечтательной улыбкой добавляла она.  
Юки сказала, что никогда не была в башне, где быстрее всего и располагалась комната Хисаши, но по слухам он жил там с тремя десятками воронов. Она сама не раз видела, как каждое полнолуние Хисаши открывает окна на самой высокой башне замка и туда слетаются черные птицы. В этих местах воронов и без того много, но, похоже, у хозяина замка были любимцы, и даже, если он выходил на улицу, они всегда кружили где-то неподалеку, иногда некоторые из них садились ему на плечи. Местные жители так и не привыкли к этим птицам. Одно дело - страна, наполненная ими, совсем другое - подпускать их слишком близко.  
За весь этот день Такуро так больше и не увидел Хисаши, зато узнал о нем так много, что, казалось, и его тоже теперь знал целую жизнь.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Рука обвилась вокруг его талии, пальцы теребили пояс брюк, соприкасаясь с обнаженной кожей живота. Такуро нравилось это ощущение. Когда руки проскальзывали под его одежду. Он чувствовал дыхание у себя на шее, и сильное, теплое тело прижималось к нему сзади. Время начинало течь медленнее. Такуро перехватил руку, и их пальцы сплелись. Они разговаривали прикосновениями, молча стояли рядом, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Мира вокруг, как казалось, не существовало, или он располагался где-то очень далеко, настолько, что даже не каждая птица могла бы долететь. Такуро казалось, что когда они оказывались вдвоем, земля пропадает из-под ног, и они парят где-то в вышине, словно, на крыльях. Он никогда не открывал глаза, даже когда горячие губы касались его губ, и они забывались в поцелуе. Такуро не хотелось, чтобы это тепло исчезло или растаяло в дымке утреннего тумана. Каждый раз, когда он думал о том, чтобы открыть глаза, его насквозь пробирал холод, и тогда руки обнимали крепче, стараясь согреть или защитить.. Такуро не мог точно сказать. Ему хотелось услышать голос, но он боялся, что услышит.._  
 _\----------------------------------------------------------------_ \--------------------

  
..воронье карканье. Такуро прищурился. Черные птицы кружили прямо над ним, воспевая какую-то песню, понятную только им одним. Они вообще были слишком шумными, но, оказалось, что к этому легко привыкнуть.  
-Скоро полдень, - Такуро обернулся на голос Хисаши.  
Хозяин замка стоял поодаль и рассматривал что-то вдалеке. Он, как всегда, был одет во все черное, а сверху был накинут черный плащ, капюшон на этот раз был опущен.  
-Я уже говорил, что ты слишком мрачно одеваешься? - вместо ответа поинтересовался Такуро и поднялся на ноги. Похоже, он снова уснул на горной поляне. В последнее время это стало слишком часто происходить с ним. И эти сны.. которые приходили к нему каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза.. иногда Такуро ловил себя на мысли о том, что не хочет просыпаться. Они затягивали его, заставляя грезить наяву, что привело к тому, что он становился довольно таки забывчивым. Но он старался убедить себя в том, что во всем виновата погода..  
В стране Воронов наступило лето. Стремительно, как-будто, в одно мгновение. Всего лишь несколько дней, и растаял снег, ветер превратился в легкий бриз, а солнце пекло так, что даже самая тонкая одежда казалась лишней. Местные жители принялись озеленять свои дворы и близлежащие улицы. Такуро даже и представить себе не мог, что в местах с таким суровым климатом, может быть так лучезарно и тепло. Он даже не мог вспомнить, чтобы так красиво и тепло было дома. Хотя, может быть, устав от зимы, любая оттепель будет казаться двойной или тройной радостью.  
Впервые выбраться в горы Такуро удалось только в июне. К тому же, по его расчетам, редкие травы, которые он хотел отыскать, начинали цвести только в середине лета. Его главным проводником стал Хисаши, который, похоже, знал каждую горную тропинку лучше, чем любой коренной житель. Хисаши, с которым Такуро успел подружиться за время этих долгих прогулок. Даже несмотря на то, что зимой они почти не разговаривали. Хисаши действительно был неразговорчивым и сдержанным, но Такуро научился общаться с ним, и даже наслаждался временем, которое они проводили вместе. Теперь он знал, что у Хисаши есть тридцать три любимых ворона. Те самые, которые действительно жили с ним на главной башне, хотя Такуро с момента их первой встречи так и не довелось побывать там. Это были не единственные птицы в их городе, но Такуро научился отличать воронов Хисаши от остальных. Еще совсем недавно это могло бы показаться ему глупостью, но сейчас он чувствовал, что у каждого из них есть своя индивидуальность. Они смотрели, кричали по разному, и даже по взмаху крыльев отличались. Некоторые из них были благосклонны и даже садились Такуро на плечи, и это его не тревожило, в то время, как местных жителей все еще немного пугало. Особенно преданным был один ворон. И Такуро готов был поклясться, что это был тот самый, который преградил ему дорогу в ту ночь, когда он был в башне у Хисаши. Он ел у него из рук и частенько залетал к нему в окно, которое Такуро теперь открывал именно для него.  
-Говорил, - не оборачиваясь ответил Хисаши, но губ его коснулась едва заметная улыбка. Он иногда позволял себе вот так вот улыбаться, практически незаметно, но это было больше, чем ничего.  
-Здесь так жарко, что я даже начинаю тебя жалеть, - один из воронов опустился на плечо Хисаши и сверкнул глазами в сторону Такуро. - И не нужно его защищать, мы взрослые люди и сами можем во всем разобраться, - первое время Такуро самому казалось странным, что он начинает говорить с птицами, будто они понимают его и еще более странным - отвечать на их взгляды, будто он понимают их.  
Хисаши снова 'улыбнулся' и благодарно потрепал ворона. Такуро знал, что это был его любимец, который почти всегда кружил рядом, которого Хисаши постоянно выискивал взглядом, если того вдруг не оказывалось рядом. Это был тот самый ворон, который так нелепо поранился в ту ночь и который, пока Хисаши держал его, исцарапал ему все руки. Такуро был так растерян тогда, что даже забыл о своем врачебном долге и не осмотрел его раны, но утром, во время завтрака, на руках Хисаши не было ни царапины. Они не говорили об этом, но Такуро не забыл, просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы спросить.  
-Ты странный, разговариваешь с птицей, - со вздохом произнес Хисаши, продолжая гладить ворона по крылу.  
-Ты сам.. - но Такуро осёкся, на самом деле хозяин замка никогда не разговаривал со своими любимцами, но Такуро все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они прекрасно понимают друг друга.  
-Как ты себя чувствуешь? - этот вопрос застал Такуро врасплох, и он вопросительно посмотрел на Хисаши. - Засыпаешь на ходу, - пояснил тот. - Все время мечтаешь о чем-то. Ты так красочно рассказывал об этих своих растениях, а сегодня чуть не проспал момент их цветения.  
Хисаши был поразительно многословен сегодня.  
-Просто, - Такуро сам не мог понять. - В детстве мне редко снились сны, а здесь.. тут все иначе, - неуверенно закончил он. Такуро ни с кем не говорил о своих снах. Они были чем-то личным, только его, кто-то мог отнять их у него, а он не готов был отказаться от них.  
-Климат, наверное, - неопределенно отозвался Хисаши, и вороны встрепенулись, покружили над их головами с полминуты и, образовав небольшое черное облако, полетели куда-то в сторону гор. Хисаши проводил их тоскливым взглядом и поёжился, будто ему вдруг стало невыносимо холодно. Он сильнее укутался в плащ и посмотрел на Такуро. - Свободные птицы.. делают, что хотят, - и он снова поднял глаза к небу.  
Иногда его трудно было понять, то, с какой любовью он смотрел на небо, с какой нежностью обращался с воронами, каким нетерпеливым и рассеянным становился к полнолунию. Такуро почти каждый день проводил с Хисаши, если ему не приходилось бывать в городе и осматривать своих пациентов, и начал распознавать многие его привычки, интонации в голосе и взгляды, особенно последнее. Иногда они могли быть такими красноречивыми, даже несмотря на то, что лицо Хисаши ничего не выражало.  
Сейчас они были печальными, как-будто какие-то воспоминания, сокрытые в самых глубинах его подсознания, не давали покоя. Была середина месяца. Ночи были короткими. В городе устраивали ярмарки и праздники. Этот год обещал стать урожайным. Такуро радовался этому, Хисаши тоже должен был, ведь это был его город, здесь жили люди, о которых он заботился. Но, похоже, хозяина замка волновало что-то другое, что-то за пределами понимания Такуро. В такие моменты хотелось подойти и обнять его. Но Такуро не хватало смелости. Хисаши казался неприступным, как скала, которую пожирает что-то изнутри.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
В середине сентября Юки играла свадьбу. Весь город был приглашен. Из-за того, что людей было очень много, решено было праздновать в замке. Он был украшен лентами и цветами, вокруг него поставил столы, мужчины соорудили что-то похожее на сцену. Несколько дней подряд не замолкали музыка и смех. Вместе со свадьбой люди решили проводить лето. По рассказам местных жителей такого веселья давно не было в их городе, да и, если быть честным, то Такуро не мог вспомнить, чтобы видел нечто похожее и на своей родине тоже. Люди здесь были сплоченными, они жили сегодняшним днем. Еще бы, при таких суровых зимах, заброшенные так далеко в горы.  
Первые несколько дней Хисаши был в центре внимания. Да, он не веселился также беззаботно, как все остальные, но Такуро замечал его редкие полуулыбки. Как бы хозяин замка не старался держаться представительно и сдержанно, но Такуро готов был поклясться, что тот получал удовольствия от того, что происходит. Еще бы, сам Такуро прожил в городе всего каких-то несколько месяцев, но уже чувствовал себя частью одной большой семьи. Хисаши жил здесь несколько лет, наверняка, все эти люди были близки и дороги ему.  
Его вороны кружили над башней, иногда уносились куда-то вдаль и подолгу не возвращались, казалось, что они тоже празднуют, по своему. Другие птицы предпочитали держаться подальше от шума, всего лишь на несколько дней город принадлежал только им.  
Юки танцевала со всеми и выглядела ужасно счастливой, ее глаза светились, а с губ не сходила блаженная улыбка. И Такуро, который успел привязаться к ней, как к младшей сестре, не мог не радоваться, что она нашла свое обыкновенное человеческое счастье. И в то же самое время, ему было немного одиноко. Да, он скучал по своей семье и по своему дому, но это одиночество было другим. Такуро, оказавшийся среди тысячи радостных голосов, вдруг осознал, что за всю свою недолгую жизнь ему так и не довелось встретить одного единственного человека, который смог бы сделать его таким же счастливым. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Такуро никогда не любил по настоящему, скорее, он никогда не считал любовь достаточно важной, чтобы забросить ради нее все свои дела, учебу и работу. Да и человека такого не встречалось, ради кого можно было бы все это сделать. Наверное, когда он осознал это, улыбка его мгновенно погрустнела, и он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Сквозь толпу Хисаши смотрел на него, так, будто бы понимал, о чем он думает. И Такуро не удивился бы, если бы так и было. Иногда ему казалось, что между ним и Хисаши существует какое-то немое понимание. Хозяин замка улыбнулся ему, словно, пытался подбодрить, той самой печальной улыбкой, которую ему доводилось видеть раньше, когда они гуляли в горах, и вернулся к разговору с одним из местных жителей. И Такуро отчего-то вдруг сразу стало неловко за то, что он думает только о себе, что забывает о том, почему они все здесь собрались.  
В конце концов, даже, если он и был одинок, то вовсе не потому, что был черствым и бессердечным. И не потому, что ему так хотелось. Просто этот человек, которого он ждал всю свою жизнь и, возможно, даже искал, не существовал. Это ощущение никогда не покидало его, всегда ютилось где-то в глубине подсознания. Как-будто их с Такуро разделяло не расстояние и время, а нечто большее. Сердце Такуро жаждало этой любви, но он не был уверен, что готов к ней. Иногда ему казалось, что эта любовь снится ему, но утром он отгонял от себя эти мысли. Мечты должны были оставаться мечтами. Он ведь был современным человеком, почти ученым.  
В ответ на его мысли где-то высоко в небе, раздавались отчаянные вороньи крики, которые перекрывала музыка и радостные восклики. Но сердце Такуро все равно сжималось, с каждым криком.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Такуро таял от ощущения, которое вызывали у него эти пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, массирующие его затылок. Он опустил голову, утыкаясь лицом в плечо незнакомца, все еще не отрывая глаза, просто наслаждаясь покоем и умиротворением. Такуро положил руку ему на плечо, и рука замерла в его волосах. Такуро никогда раньше не проявлял инициативы, а сейчас ему хотелось почувствовать, кто находится рядом с ним, забыть о всех страхах и сомнениях. Плечо было мускулистым, немного напряженным, но это не оттолкнуло, а напротив вселило в Такуро уверенность. Дыхание, которое до этого щекотало его висок, замерло. И Такуро провел невидимую черту кончиками пальцев по плечу, останавливаясь на шее. Ему хотелось прочувствовать гладкую кожу. Судорожный вздох, как-будто дающий понять, что он может продолжить. Рука невидимого незнакомца скользнула ниже по спине Такуро, в этом движении было столько любви и понимания. Наверное, никогда раньше прикосновения не были такими красноречивыми. Подбородок, скула, щека, Такуро казалось, что ему когда-то уже приходилось испытывать что-то подобное. Его руки знали эту кожу, ему было знакомо это лицо, только в темноте ничего невозможно было разглядеть, веки Такуро дрогнули. Он поднял голову и их носы соприкоснулись. Одно мгновение, и Такуро ощутил, как какая-то невидимая сила притягивает его к губам.. от которых его практически ничего не отделяло. Открыть глаза. Заставить себя посмотреть неведанному страху в лицо, поймать частичку этого дыхания, услышать этот голос... или просто продолжать наслаждаться слепыми ощущениями. Такуро чувствовал, что в его горле застрял хрип.. или стон, желающий вырваться наружу, который он подавлял и даже сейчас не мог отпустить его, как будто это были его защитные стены, возведенные вокруг крохотного безопасного и размеренного мира, в который Такуро сам себя загнал..._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
...вздох. Ночные пробуждения стали сводить его с ума. Особенно такие. Когда его сон был потревожен остатками сна и странными звуками, которые переплетались друг с другом. Такуро окинул быстрым взглядом свою комнату, желая убедиться в том, что никого нет, хотя, кому бы пришло в голову появляться здесь в такое время суток. Но слух не обманывал его. Что-то творилось на верхней башне, и почему-то именно в эту ночь Такуро решил, что нужно с этим что-то делать. Может быть, причиной такой решительности послужила досада. Сны становились все более короткими, но просыпаясь, у Такуро возникало ощущение, что из него высасывают все силы. Он больше не отдыхал во сне, как раньше. Поэтому любой звук, лишающий его возможности хоть немного отдохнуть, считался теперь личным врагом. Он встал с кровати, накидывая халат на плечи, в коридоре ночью было достаточно холодно, но он был наполнен решимостью выяснить, что же редкими ночами мешает ему спать.. и видеть сны.  
Такуро не был уверен в том, что это была хорошая идея, но шум, доносящийся сверху почему-то вызывал у него опасения. Вроде бы, ничего особенного, и Хисаши позвал бы его, если бы ему нужна была помощь, но почему-то Такуро показалось, что перестраховаться не помешает. Обычно шум не мешал, тем более, что такое случалось довольно таки редко. Слишком редко, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Наверху не топали и не ломали мебель. Это было очевидно. Это скорее было похоже на скрипучие голоса и горькие всхлипы. В детстве Такуро достаточно начитался историй о привидениях, живущих в старинных замках, поэтому впечатлений хватало. Посомневавшись еще несколько минут, Такуро решил, что стоит один раз проверить и убедиться на будущее в том, что это просто его потревоженное детское воображение. Замок теперь был и его домом тоже, в городе решили не восстанавливать небольшой домик-клинику, так как при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что он уже ни на что не годен. И тогда Хисаши предложил Такуро остаться здесь жить. И работать тоже. В холле стали чаще появляться люди, там появились постоянные больничные койки, хотя тяжело больных почти не было. Такуро нравилось работать и жить здесь. И Хисаши в его компании, казалось бы, не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, во всяком случае Такуро было приятно думать, что он разбавляет своим присутствием его однотипную жизнь. Поэтому любые звуки были теперь и его делом тоже. Его личным расследованием.  
Наверху, в комнате Хисаши, явно горел свет, поэтому Такуро не стал брать свечу с собой. Он быстро преодолел лестничный пролет, сомнения появились только на самом верху. Чем выше он поднимался, тем тише становились звуки, перед самой комнатой они вообще сошли на нет. Во всяком случае те, которые слышались снизу. Такуро нахмурился. Его не покидало ощущение, что звуки были всего лишь приманкой.. или, может быть, обманом, будто заглушали что-то. Или отпугивали. Это открытие застало Такуро врасплох, ну, кто в здравом уме пойдет проверять, есть ли в башне вампиры или что-то в этом духе. Но зачем Хисаши это могло понадобиться? От размышлений Такуро отвлек звук, похожий на шумный вздох и стон одновременно. Откинув все задние мысли, Такуро шагнул вперед, к приоткрытой двери, взялся за ручку, но в последний момент решил не спешить и не распахивать ее настежь. Вдруг там что-то случилось. Чутье подсказывало, что нужно быть осторожным. Поэтому Такуро просунул голову в небольшую щель между стеной и дверью и заглянул внутрь. Сначала ему показалось, что это слабый свет играет с его воображением дурные шутки, но нет.. похоже, его глаза не обманывали.  
Посреди комнаты стоял Хисаши, но он был не один. Наедине с.. другим мужчиной, с взъерошенными светлыми волосами. Абсолютно голым другим мужчиной. Который как раз в это самой мгновение стягивал с Хисаши его черный плащ, под которым.. тоже не было одежды. У Такуро рот открылся от изумления, ему не нужно было объяснять, что он был здесь третьим лишним, но его присутствия, похоже, никто пока не заметил. Нужно было улучить момент и сбежать, но Такуро почему-то замешкался, продолжая наблюдать за этими двумя. Почему-то он не мог отвести взгляд. Также, как таинственный шум, услышанный им ранее, так же они притягивали его. Завораживали. Их движения как-будто вторили друг другу. Такуро почувствовал, как внутри него все сжалось от какой-то странной тоски и умиротворения. Совершенно противоречивые эмоции, приковавшие его к одному месту, не позволяя отвести взгляд от двух любовников. И Такуро почему-то ни на минуту не сомневался, что именно ими они и были.. любовниками.  
Хисаши прикоснулся губами к его обнаженному плечу, его пальцы скользили вниз по его руке, как-будто запоминали каждую клеточку его тела. Наполовину сгоревшие свечи создавали желтый ореол вокруг них, играя тенями на их обнаженных телах. Их дыхание было учащенным, похожим на музыку в ночной тишине. Хисаши обвил одну руку вокруг шеи парня, притягивая его к себе, они не отводили взгляды друг от друга ни на одно мгновение, будто боялись, что исчезнут в то же мгновение. Их губы слились в поцелуе, и веки Хисаши вздрогнули. Парень провел тыльной стороной ладони по его виску, словно, успокаивая, и Хисаши расслабился. Это было видно по тому, как он расправил плечи, по судорожному вздоху и по тому, как парень прижал его ближе к себе, потому что ноги его подкашивались. Хисаши казался беззащитным и слабым, отдающим всего себя этим прикосновениям и этим губам, этим ласкам, ловившим губами каждый выдох.  
-люблю, - пробормотал он, не разрывая поцелуя, и его голос был пропитан нежностью, такой несвойственной этому сильному и уверенному в себе человеку. С каждым новым движением, он растворялся, становился практически прозрачным и невесомым, закидывал голову, позволяя жадным губам покрывать поцелуями его шею, его грудь, его плечи. Рука Хисаши накрыла его руку своею, пока она прочерчивала невидимую линию вдоль его бедра, он закрыл глаза, словно, желая запомнить каждое движение, каждый изгиб загорелого тела, прижимающегося к нему.  
Они были похожи на два разгорающихся фитиля одной свечи, их ночной танец только начинался, они тянулись навстречу друг другу, как-будто одних только прикосновений было уже мало.  
Парень шептал что-то сквозь поцелуи, его слов не было слышно никому, кроме Хисаши, который едва заметно кивал, продолжая гладить его спину и перебирать светлые волосы. Тусклый свет выхватил из темноты одну сторону его лица, обнажая слезу, катившуюся по щеке. Парень отстранился и стер ее пальцем, в его глазах читалась боль, пронзающая насквозь, она была практически физической, ощутимой даже издалека.  
-я счастлив, - Хисаши покачал головой, обхватывая его руку за запястье, отводя от себя ровно настолько, чтобы губы могли оставить поцелуй на мокрой от его слез подушечке пальца. Он наклонился и перехватил его губы своими, не позволяя растрачивать поцелуи на такие мелочи, и пламенный танец их языков продолжался дальше. Они опустились на колени на небрежно отброшенный на пол плащ Хисаши, их тела светились на фоне черной ткани, они были так же ослепительны, как звезды на ночном небе.  
Хисаши откинулся назад и потянул своего любовника за собой, обхватывая его ногами, не отпуская, не позволяя опомниться, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Он отдавался без остатка, и получал то же самое в ответ. Они превращались в одно целое прямо на глазах; руки, ноги, плечи.. два сердца стучали в унисон, все громче и громче, заставляя башню содрогаться...  
Такуро вздрогнул и шагнул от двери, когда почувствовал, как что-то опустилось ему на плечо. На одно единственное мгновение ему показалось, что это была рука, осторожно сжимающая и тянущая немного назад. Он даже закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по телу пробежала легкая дрожь от этого прикосновения. Но тут же опомнился. Легкое движение крыла по его щеке. На его плече сидел ворон, тот самый, к которому он успел так привязаться за последнее время. Он смотрел на него с укором. Такуро тряхнул головой. Ему давно уже следовало перестать вкладывать смысл в птичьи взгляды, но мысль о том, что ворон мог понимать его, почему-то казалась ему притягательной. Ему хотелось, чтобы птица понимала его, чтобы это не было иллюзией. В этом было что-то дорогое и до боли знакомое.. в этом взгляде.  
Такуро повернулся к лестнице и замер. Все тридцать воронов заполонили ступени, оставляя небольшой проход в самом центре. Они смотрели на него так же, как и их собрат. Будто спрашивали, что он делает здесь до сих пор. Такуро стало неловко, и он почувствовал, как его лицо покрывается краской, стоило ему только вспомнить свидетелем чего он только что оказался. Но у него не было сил оторваться. Он даже забыл на несколько минут о том, что существует, были только они.. Хисаши и его таинственный любовник, вне времени и вне собственных тел.  
Птицы встрепенулись и шумно взмыли к потолку, их крылья ударялись о каменные стены, создавая шум, похожий на шелест листьев в ветреный день. Он разрядил тишину, и Такуро на мгновение замер, понимая, что теперь-то его точно заметят. Но дверь не скрипнула, он не услышал оклика, и обернулся. Их тени все еще были видны, и, похоже, они все так же были увлечены друг другом. Не мешкая, Такуро начал быстро спускаться вниз, в свою комнату, не замечая, что ворон все еще сидел на его плече.  
Удаляясь, он все еще слышал их стоны и стук их сердец, не потревоженных неожиданным шумом, словно, мира за пределами этой комнаты не существовало. И Такуро не сомневался, что так и было. Для них.  
И только полная серебряная луна бесстыдно продолжала смотреть в окно башни.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Ну, так ведь полнолуние же, - Юки нахмурилась, как-будто эти её слова были ответом на все мировые вопросы. - Всё самое странное всегда происходит в полнолуние.  
Конечно, Такуро не стал рассказывать ей обо всем, что он увидел прошлой ночью на башне, он вообще не стал говорить ей о том, что был там. Просто поинтересовался, не слышала ли она когда-нибудь странные звуки в замки.  
-К тому же это могут быть птицы, - Юки помогала ему в клинике, она не была опытной медсестрой, но у нее было предостаточно терпения, и она хотела помочь. Они с Такуро стали хорошими друзьями, и ни с кем другим он бы не смог вот так же просто поделиться своими опасениями и тревогами, как с ней. Он бы точно не пошел говорить об этом с Хисаши. Даже во время разговора Юки имела привычку чем-то занимать руки, сейчас она убиралась в одном из шкафов с лекарствами. На вкус Такуро, все там было и без того в порядке. Но после свадьбы в ней кипела бурная жажда деятельности. - Ты ведь знаешь, что многие из них живут в замке.. где-то наверху, - она бросила встревоженный взгляд в сторону лестницы.  
-А люди? - пораздумав немного предположил Такуро. - Может быть, ты слышала о каких-нибудь чужаках, появившихся в городе?  
Девушка рассмеялась.  
-Глупости. Чужаки в замке? - она отмахнулась. - Чтобы оказаться здесь, нужно пройти весь город, кто-нибудь точно заметил бы чужака. К тому же мы бы услышали приближающуюся повозку. Пешком сюда придется добираться несколько дней, - Такуро согласно кивнул. - Кому бы это могло понадобиться? Может быть, ты просто устал. Новая земля, все так спонтанно, - Юки оторвалась от своей деятельности и внимательно посмотрела на Такур. - И у тебя такие мешки под глазами. Тоже мне доктор. Почему совсем не следишь за собой? - её забота была ужасно трогательной. - Думаю, что тебе просто нужно хорошенько выспаться. Хочешь погостить у нас несколько дней? Замок может казаться ужасно жутким иногда, особенно ночью. Уж я-то точно знаю.  
Такуро улыбнулся и покачал головой. Да, может быть, он действительно слишком устал. Может быть, все, что он увидел вчера было всего лишь очередным сном. Сны в последнее время часто перемежались с реальностью.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_До последнего момента прикосновения казались невинными, пока рука не скользнула под рубашку, и прикосновение пальцев к животу не обожгло. Такуро хотел было отпрянуть, но передумал в последнее мгновение. Этот огонь не причинял ему боли, а просто пробегался по коже. Он провел рукой по все еще теплому следу, обнаруживая, что он быстро остывает, и тело начинает бить мелкая дрожь, так сильно оно желает, чтобы к нему прикоснулись снова. Рука поднялась выше, к его груди, Такуро почувствовал, как начинает сбиваться дыхание, когда его дразнящие пальцы оказались на его соске, сжимая. Ему хотелось откинуться назад, но рука заботливо удержала его за талию, не отпуская. Такуро подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, ему хотелось чувствовать больше, жестче, оказаться внутри этого тела, чтобы прекратить эту пытку, он не был слабым, с ним не нужно было обращаться с такой осторожностью, хотя ему это и нравилось. Но его плоть считала иначе. Она требовала другого внимания, ей было мало мимолетных прикосновений и дыхания, оседающего на коже. И Такуро был пленником своих желаний, пленником чужих рук, пленником самого себя. Глаза что-то покалывало, что-то похожее на слёзы, которые желали вырваться наружу, но разбивались о внутреннюю сторону века, с такой же пульсирующей болью, какой сейчас наливалась его плоть. Такуро покачал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя это наваждение, но талантливые руки, словно, знали обо всех его желаниях. Все тело почти взорвалось от легкого, почти воздушного прикосновения чужих пальцев к его члену. Хотя всё его тело так ждало этого, Такуро всё равно не смог удержаться от вскрика, больше похожего на всхлип, но в ответ не раздалось ни единого звука, будто чувствовать и ощущать здесь было позволено только ему. Движения были медленными и почти тягучими вначале, заставляя Такуро изо всех сил сжать плечи безликого незнакомца, ему нужна была опора, ему казалось, что он вот-вот упадёт, хотя и не чувствовал земли под ногами. Потом они стали более быстрыми, пронизывающими, и сердце устремилось из груди вниз, словно, тоже хотело оказаться зажатым в этой руке, будто хотело вырваться наружу совсем, оставив Такуро без сожаления и бездыханным. Язык чертил влажную дорожку на его ключице, и сердце готово было разорваться пополам, желающее оказаться сразу везде, чтобы хотя бы сквозь тонкий слой кожи получить частичку даруемой ему ласки. Такуро видел белые вспышки под веками, они становились всё ярче, ослепляя и продолжая вспыхивать в такт ритмичным движениям его руки на его члене. Наслаждение разливалось по затекшим мускулам, вот-вот готовое вырваться наружу. Мягкие волосы незнакомца коснулись его щеки, и Такуро почувствовал, как его губы коснулись замерли возле самого его уха, он не мог разобрать слова, но по изменяющемуся дыханию, понимал, что эти беззвучные слова предназначены только ему, но он не может понять их. Если бы он мог открыть глаза и попытаться прочитать по губам. И в этот момент его тело не выдержало напряжения, это было похоже на взрыв, тело разрывалось на мелкие кусочки, и Такуро не хотел быть собранным обратно. Но заботливые руки, которые доставили ему это неземное удовольствие, всё ещё удерживали, как-будто он принадлежал только им. И Такуро был не против, он чувствовал, что так всегда и было. Что так было до сих пор..._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
..Такуро полежал без движения еще несколько минут, стараясь перевести дыхание. Эротические сны снились ему только в далекой юности, но даже тогда, когда всё казалось особенно ярким и необычным, они не будоражили его так сильно. Наверное, телу нужна была физическая разрядка. В конце концов, он был взрослым мужчиной, но за работой и другими делами просто забывал о том, что у него могут быть личные нужды. Ну, личные нужды за исключением похода по горам в поисках.. Такуро уже сам не был уверен, что ему все это так уж сильно нужно. Дневники, которые он вел, лежали заброшенными вот уже пару недель. Он не делал новых записей, не изучал свойства последних найденных трав. Как-будто все это, дело его жизни, вдруг потеряло свою прежнюю привлекательность.  
Последние дни Такуро проводил в компании одного из воронов Хисаши. Птица практически ночевала в его комнате, сидела на его столе, когда у Такуро в очередной раз случался кризис и слова не желали ложиться на бумагу. Ворон всегда и на все смотрел с крайней заинтересованностью, как-будто все понимал, но не мог ничего сказать. И вместо того, чтобы вести дневник, Такуро рассказывал ему о свойствах лечебных трав, о том, какие лекарства из них можно изготовлять, о том, как одна крохотная травинка может спасти жизнь человеку. Почти все это он знал наизусть, запомнил еще во время учёбы, приехал сюда, чтобы изучать их более детально. Ворон забавно ходил вокруг разложенных им гербариев, разводил крылья, будто удивлялся чему-то. И Такуро задумывался над тем, почему не стал изучать животных и их поведение. Они казались намного более увлекательными, чем растения.  
Сейчас ворона не было в комнате, но Такуро готов был поклясться, что слышал шелест крыльев, когда он вылетал в окно, как раз перед самым пробуждением. На полу, под подоконником, лежало черное перо. Такуро встал и поднял его. У него уже была целая коллекция таких перьев, он не показывал их никому, но иногда, когда оставался наедине с самим собой, у него появлялось желание достать их и погладить. Они напоминали ему о чем-то, о ком-то может быть. Никогда раньше он не думал о том, сколько всего таинственного может таить в себе черный цвет, отливающий синевой, когда пламя свечи играло на нём. Спрятав очередное перо в одну из своих книг, Такуро устало потёр переносицу. Юки была права, он совсем не заботился о себе, именно поэтому вот уже седьмую ночь подряд он пил настойку из трав, благодаря которой он должен был избавиться от снов и отдохнуть хоть немного. Только ничего не помогало. Видения и ощущения, которые он испытывал во сне, становились всё более и более реальными, после пробуждения ему всё ещё казалось, что он чувствует прикосновения и поцелуи, это радовало и в то же самое время волновало. Первые пару ночей он винил во всем Хисаши, ту ночь в башне, но потом понял, что это ужасно глупо и по детски. Очень давно у него никого не было, и физиология давала о себе знать. Глупо было отказывать себе в элементарных удовольствиях. Но и это не звучало для него достаточно убедительно. Такуро не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ему был нужен кто-то конкретный. Тот, кто, возможно, приходил к нему во снах. Но поскольку он все-таки был трезвомыслящим человеком, то понимал, что быстрее всего это только часть его фантазий. Они ведь есть у каждого человека. Ему хотелось спать, поэтому он просто развёл себе очередную настойку и снова залез под одеяло. Может быть, ему повезёт в этот раз. Но он не очень-то на это надеялся.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Зима наступает, - голос Хисаши вырвал Такуро из раздумий. Они сидели на диване возле камина в главном холле. Пациентов сейчас не было, и замок снова погрузился в тишину и покой. Совсем недавно несколько детей переболели ветрянкой, и замок был закрыт на карантин. Хисаши присматривал за ними вместе с Такуро. Дети ни минуты не сидели на месте, поэтому за десять последних дней успели практически свести с ума их обоих. Сейчас казалось, что замок сейчас вымер.  
Такуро пожал плечами.  
-Это ведь не первая твоя зима здесь.. ты так говоришь, словно в этом году случится что-то особенное.  
Хисаши неопределенно кивнул, трудно было сказать, соглашается ли он с высказыванием или просто раздумывает над тем, что сказать дальше. Огонь потрескивал в камине, дни становились все холоднее, но снега еще не было.  
-Я хочу кое о чем попросить тебя, - выражение лица хозяина замка не менялось, как и его голос, но Такуро показалось, что эти слова даются ему с трудом. - В ближайшее время мне нужно будет уехать. И за замком некому будет присмотреть, - Хисаши выжидающе посмотрел на Такуро.  
-Когда ты уезжаешь?  
-Скоро. Не могу сказать точно. Через несколько дней. Или недель, - неопределенно ответил он.  
Такуро не знал, что ответить на это. Хисаши никогда не покидал город. Да что говорить о городе, почти все свое время он проводил в замке. Даже сейчас, когда он сказал, что собирается отправиться куда-то, Такуро с трудом верилось.  
-Когда ты вернешься? - но почему-то Такуро показалось, что и тут Хисаши не сможет дать ему какой-то точный ответ.  
-Я не знаю, сколько времени мне понадобиться, - их взгляды встретились. - Несколько дней или несколько зим.  
Брови Такуро удивленно приподнялись. Хисаши всегда отличался точностью. Трудно было поверить в то, что у него нет детального плана предстоящего путешествия. Такуро и сам не был уверен в том, что задержится здесь так надолго. Да, лето принесло ему множество полезных открытий, он смог стать счастливым обладателем редких экземпляров трав и растений, многие из них все еще остались ненайденными. Но несколько лет.. возможно, это было слишком. Такуро хотел вернуться домой и написать научную работу.. и что-то еще, но почему-то никак не мог вспомнить, что конкретно. Все прежние планы здесь и сейчас казались какими-то ужасно незначительными.  
-Почему-то у меня создается ощущение, что ты бежишь от чего-то, - высказал Такуро свои предположения.  
Хисаши окинул его внимательным взглядом, и снова вернулся к созерцанию огня в камине.  
-Скорее всего я постоянно пытаюсь кого-то догнать, - ответил он. - Но всё выскальзывает из рук, - он откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.  
Черный ворон спустился откуда-то сверху, как-будто все это время сидел где-то под потолком и следил за ними, и уселся на коленях у Хисаши. Хозяин замка, словно, машинально, протянул руку и потрепал его, даже не открывая глаз, Такуро показалось, что он и без того знает, где он и никогда бы не ошибся. Ворон расправил крылья и издал какой-то горловой звук. На лице Хисаши появилась полуулыбка, которая на одно мгновение показалась Такуро ужасно измученно. Другой ворон опустился Такуро на плечо. Эта птица любила его плечо, и это почему-то успокаивало. Где-то снаружи завывал ветер и менялась погода. А здесь, внутри, было тепло и уютно, и Такуро казалось, что до счастья можно достать рукой и прикоснуться к его гладким темным перьям.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
В начале ноября пошёл первый снег, и это стало очередным поводом для празднования в городе.  
-Столько всего дурного происходит, поэтому ценить нужно даже самую маленькую радость, - говорила Юки, как всегда полная позитива. Такуро хотелось согласиться, но ему до сих пор не давали покоя слова Хисаши. Он больше не делился с ним подробностями своей поездки, но Такуро все чаще ловил на себе его взгляд, полной надежды. Будто он ждал какой-то реакции, но Такуро ничего не приходило в голову.  
Хисаши не собирался никуда, во всяком случае он не был похож на человека, отправляющегося в путешествие. Они жили так же, как раньше, но Такуро стал ловить себя на мысли о том, что однажды утром проснется и обнаружит, что остался в замке один, что башня опустеет. Пару раз он спрашивал Хисаши напрямую, выбрал ли он конкретную дату своего отъезда, но тот только отрицательно качал головой. Он больше не говорил на эту тему, как будто желал, чтобы Такуро забыл о том разговоре.  
Вороны вели себя подозрительно тихо, они редко улетали, предоставляя другим своим собратьям полную свободу в городе. Несмотря на то, что жизнь, вроде бы, шла своим чередом, что-то несомненно менялось. Такуро старался убедить себя в том, что всему виной были надвигающиеся холода, но даже он понимал, что питает себя иллюзиями.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Такуро встрепенулся и подскочил на месте. Всё его существо пронзил невероятный страх, он попытался восстановить дыхание, не в силах понять, что могло так сильно испугать его. Свеча, стоящая у него на столе, почти уже догорела, и это значило только одно - что он уснул за столом, пока писал одну из своих работ, и проспал несколько часов. Он огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что же не так. В комнате, похоже, ничего не изменилось. Окно было закрыто. За ним размеренно шёл снег. Он не прекращался последние пару дней.  
Такуро поднялся на ноги и вышел в коридор. Откуда-то снизу доносились голоса, местные жители снова собрались в замке, ожидая наступления бури. Обычно Хисаши помогал им внизу с обустройством, но сегодня людские голоса звучали как-то особенно суетливо. Такуро решил спуститься и проверить, что там у них происходит, но что-то остановило его. Странное ощущение, которое не покидало его с момента пробуждения. Он проспал несколько часов.. и за все это время.. ему ничего не приснилось. Такуро чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, но с тех пор, как он приехал в страну Воронов, эти сны не отпускали его. Почему сегодняшняя ночь была исключением? И Хисаши. Он никогда не забывал ни о чем, он должен был быть здесь, позвать Такуро, чтобы помочь людям расположиться внизу. Но, похоже, все уже были здесь, а Такуро узнал об этом только сейчас. Случайно.  
Вместо того, чтобы спускаться вниз, Такуро побежал вверх, к башне. Ни одной горящей свечи, казалось, что лестничный пролёт был бесконечным, ни единого звука вокруг. Такуро распахнул дверь, ведущую в комнату Хисаши.. и замер на пороге. У него создалось ощущение, что он оказался в незнакомом ему месте. Здесь было темно и пахло сыростью. Оно было открыто, и снег запорошил пол и стоящую в комнате мебель. Такуро беспокоило другое. Комната была опустевшей. Как-будто никто и никогда не жил в ней. Не осталось ничего, кроме обшарпанных столов и стульев, заставленной куда-то в угол кровати. Ничто не напоминало о том, что Хисаши когда-то был здесь, что он был реальным.  
Что-то перевернулось внутри, разбилось. Такуро показалось, что та жизнь, которой он жил несколько месяцев, отняли у него, перечеркнули, заставляя начинать всё сначала. Отняли его сны, воспоминания, чувства. Оставили только суетливый шум где-то внизу, нарастающий, затягивающий в темноту.  
Хисаши говорил, что уйдёт, но он не имел права забирать всё это у него, оставляя ни с чем. Он не мог уйти далеко, его можно было догнать. Вернуть.. пока пустота не поглотила его, а он уже чувствовал, как она подкрадывается откуда-то, тянет к нему свои костлявые руки.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Такуро не знал, куда бежит, ноги сами несли. Эти дороги были хорошо знакомы ему, когда-то летом они гуляли здесь вместе с Хисаши, и хотя сейчас, когда приближалась зима, ходить здесь было уже не так безопасно, но Такуро просто не мог остановиться. Луна становилась все более яркой, сияющей, приближаясь к полуночи, и Такуро побежал еще быстрее. Он хотел успеть. Ему не хотелось упустить этот шанс снова. Хотя он и не очень понимал, что за мысли проносились в его голове. И действительно, преодолев несколько перевалов, он увидел их. Всех. Фигуру, кутающуюся в черный плащ, удаляющуюся с невероятной скоростью. Кажется, его уже невозможно было догнать. Казалось, что Хисаши уже был призраком, которого поглощала ночная дымка. И вороны, во всем своем великолепии, окружившие его, взмахивающие крыльями в такт его шагам.  
-Нет! - Такуро даже не сразу понял, что кричит он сам. Он даже не узнал собственный голос. - Стойте!! Кажется... кажется.. я помню... - он остановился, протягивая руку вперед, не понимая, о чем говорит, все его силы вдруг делись куда-то, и твердая каменная порода под ногами стала вязкой и мягкой, замедляя его движения. Ноги будто бы прилипали к ней. - ..я помню.. - голос сорвался на хрип, и Такуро понял, что уже не кричит, а шепчет, бормочет себе под нос. И перед глазами проносятся образы, похожие на целую жизнь, другую жизнь, совсем не похожую на эту. Леса, равнины, дома и лица... множество лиц, со скоростью ветра проплывающие мимо. Одни вызывали улыбку, другие ярость, третьи слезы. Он не мог вспомнить, где и когда видел их, но он знал каждого, и готов был поклясться, что в это мгновение все они стоят рядом, и их голоса сливаются в протяжный гул, пока все они так же быстро не начали исчезать.. рассыпаться, словно песочные фигуры. И только одна из них продолжала стоять без движения, не размыкая губ, будто ожидающая, когда ее заметят. Такуро не мог отвести взгляд, разглядывая знакомые черты, широкие плечи, развивающиеся на ветру волосы, тонкую полосу губ и глаза..  
-Я не смогу снова столько ждать, - словно, в бреду проговорил Такуро, делая шаг навстречу стоящему среди исчезающих призраков человеку. - Не могу потерять тебя, - его память рисовала новые картины. Войны.. на чужой земле, за чужие идеалы, уносящей жизни одну за другой, жизни людей, которых Такуро любил и ненавидел, которых не знал и которых не хотел убивать. Но он.. тот, кто стоял сейчас перед ним.. пошел на войну, и Такуро просто не мог оставаться в стороне, не мог оставить его одного, пусть это решение и причиняло ему столько боли, пусть вызывало в нем столько противоречий. Такуро вспомнил, как они шли в атаку, плечом к плечу, как они сражались и как прятались в окопах вместе, как всегда. Вдвоем. Будь то мирное время или война. Такуро любил этого человека. Больше своей собственной жизни, и он чувствовал, как сейчас его разрывает изнутри, потому что он стоял на коленях, прижимая к себе его израненное тело, пытаясь поймать губами его последнее дыхание. Но на него смотрели пустые, безжизненные глаза, с застывшей в них болью и ужасом. И Такуро знал, что его жизнь остановилась в это же мгновение, когда его не стало, когда в его руках осталось только его тело. Их общая война закончилась в это мгновение, превращая всю оставшуюся жизнь в бесконечную боль, горечь.  
-Теру, - сорвалось с губ Такуро любимое имя, и несмотря на то, что он не произносил его много тысячелетий, ему казалось, что только вчера он выкрикивал его, проклиная небо и землю за то, что они отняли его. - Теру.  
Призраки растаяли, оставляя их наедине. Только вдвоем, как когда-то. Такуро мог протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, но страх, что его рука пройдет насквозь, не позволял пошевелиться. И тогда.. Теру поднял руку и протянул ее перед собой, касаясь щеки Такуро.. теплыми, почти горячими пальцами, так же, как много тысячелетий назад, когда они были совсем другими людьми, также, как во снах, которые приходили к Такуро каждую ночь с тех пор, как он приехал в этот город, расположенный в самом сердце страны Воронов.  
-Я знал, что ты не отпустишь меня в этот раз, - прозвучал любимый голос, и Такуро шагнул вперед, заключая Теру в объятья, не в силах поверить в то, что видит его, чувствует и слышит. Что его сердце.. отстукивает в такт его сердцу.  
-Мне казалось, что я потерял тебя навсегда, - бессвязно проговорил Такуро, заключая лицо Теру в ладони, не в силах налюбоваться на него, не в силах закрыть глаза, в страхе, что эта иллюзия вот-вот рассеется вслед за остальными.  
-Я вернулся, чтобы остаться, - на глаза Теру наворачивались слезы, и Такуро не мог выносить этого зрелища. Он начал покрывать поцелуями любимое лицо, вдыхая его запах, вновь утопая в ощущениях, в которых ему было отказано раньше.  
Ему не хотелось отпускать его, не хотелось терять ни секунды, особенно сейчас, когда ему даровали этот редкий шанс, но Теру сжал его локоть, и Такуро отстранился, не понимая.  
-У нас будет столько времени вместе, сколько мы пожелаем, - пообещал Теру, беря Такуро за руку, не желая отпускать ни на минуту, и обернулся.  
И только тогда Такуро заметил, что они все еще стоят в горной низине, запорошенной первым снегом, недалеко от города, а воздух пронзает хлопанье крыльев. Вороны, освещенные лунным светом, кружили над их головами, а потом по очереди начали спускаться. Теру сжал руку Такуро в то мгновение, когда первая птица, не долетая до земли, вдруг начала обретать новую форму. Земли коснулись уже не птичьи лапы, а черные распахнутые крылья превратились в черный плащ, и теперь перед Теру и Такуро стоял человек. Во плоти. Такуро не мог поверить своим глазам, один за другим каждый ворон превратился в человека, они стояли чуть поодаль друг от друга, начиная неуверенно снимать капюшоны, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
-Это единственная ночь, когда они могут побыть людьми хотя бы несколько минут, - проговорил Теру рядом с ним, сжимая руку Такуро крепче. - Когда один из нас обретает свободу.  
Такуро видел, как на их лицах появляются улыбки, обращенные в их сторону, счастливые улыбки. Теру посмотрел на Такуро немного виновато, и нехотя проговорил.  
-Я хочу попрощаться с ними. Они мои братья и сестры. Мы никогда не увидимся больше.  
-Когда-нибудь, мы все увидимся снова, непременно, - Такуро и Теру обернулись, услышав голос Хисаши. Бывший хозяин замка стоял перед ними, окруженный воронами-людьми, и на его лице.. была улыбка. Не такая, какую Такуро доводилось видеть раньше. Настоящая приветливая улыбка. Человеческая. - Но, конечно, это случится не скоро. Ведь всем нам предстоит прожить целую жизнь. Маленькую вечность. Рядом с любимыми нами людьми.  
Теру улыбнулся и кивнул.  
-Целую маленькую вечность, - повторил он за Хисаши, и шагнул ему навстречу, обнимая.  
-Я буду скучать, - услышал Такуро его тихий голос.  
И Хисаши рассмеялся, искренне и беззаботно, от этого смеха стало немного светлее вокруг. Люди-вороны заулыбались снова, и Такуро почувствовал, как его губ тоже касается улыбка. Улыбка человека, который все еще с трудом верил в свое счастье.  
-Надеюсь, у тебя не будет на это времени, - ответил Хисаши, отстраняясь и давая Теру возможность попрощаться со всеми остальными.  
Взгляды Хисаши и Такуро встретились, и последнему показалось, что он никогда не видел своего недавно обретенного друга таким одухотворенным.. и радостным.  
-Спасибо тебе, - вполголоса произнес Хисаши, в ответ на что Такуро непонимающе склонил голову, но Хисаши, похоже, и не ожидал от него никакого ответа. - Береги его, - кивнул он в сторону Теру. - Мы ждали тебя так долго, - в его последних словах послышался надрыв, но Такуро не успел даже задуматься над этим, как один из людей-воронов, который только что обнимался с Теру, отделился от толпы и подошел к ним.  
-Спасибо, что спас мое крыло однажды, - с лучезарной улыбкой поблагодарил он. - Благодаря тебе я все еще могу летать.  
И Такуро узнал его. Это он в ту ночь был в комнате Хисаши. Это от них Такуро не мог оторвать взгляда. И, похоже, стоящий рядом с Хисаши парень прекрасно знал, что Такуро видел их. Он почти ухмылялся, но его улыбка все равно была заразительной, будто отгоняющей холод и морозный ветер. Хисаши поежился, и рука парня обвилась вокруг его плеч, прижимая ближе. Такуро заметил, как на щеках Хисаши появляется румянец, как он отводит глаза, прижимаясь в ответ.  
-Береги его, - Такуро почувствовал, как эти слова сорвались с его языка. Сегодня, похоже, он говорил прежде, чем начинал думать. Хисаши отвернулся, похоже было, что он не знал, куда деться от неловкости.  
-Не сомневайся, - серьезно ответил ему человек-ворон. И Такуро не сомневался. Ему не так часто приходилось видеть настоящую любовь, но если таковая встречалась, то ее ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
Рука Теру снова сжала его руку, и Такуро заметил, как он едва сдерживает слезы.  
-Пришло время прощаться, - подытожил Хисаши, и люди-вороны начали натягивать обратно свои капюшоны. Некоторые из них помахали Теру и Такуро, некоторые ограничились кивком головы. Он разворачивались один за другим и без лишних слов взмывали в ночное небо, принимая прежнее обличье, пока на дороге не остались стоять только они четверо. Хисаши сжал руку, обнимающую его за плечи, словно не хотел отпускать, потом отвел ее и прикоснулся губами к внутренней стороне ее ладони. Шагнул назад, и в небо взмыл последний ворон. Птицы продолжали кружить над их головами.  
-Позаботься о городе, Такуро, и о замке, - попросил Хисаши, и в его голосе слышалась забота и любовь к местным жителям и к этому краю. - Хотя.. не думаю, что тебя нужно просить об этом, - он кивнул головой и накинул капюшон, как и остальные делали это до него, оторвался от земли, превращаясь в ворона, и присоединился к стае.  
Ветер снова начинал усиливаться, но Такуро и Теру не могли заставить себя двинуться с места, провожая черное облако птиц взглядами. Они почти мгновенно слились с черным небом, но двум людям все еще казалось, что они слышат шелест крыльев.  
-Что будет с ними? - не удержался от вопрос Такуро.  
-Они отправятся в другой мир.. искать дальше, - отозвался Теру, с сожалением и облегчением в голосе одновременно.  
-Искать? - непонимающе переспросил Такуро, ему хотелось, чтобы это потерянное выражение исчезло с лица Теру, но, похоже, ему нужно было выговориться, а Такуро хотел услышать то, что он скажет.  
-Искать, - повторил Теру. - Мы заблудшие души, слишком рано вырванные из своих жизней. Мы перелетаем из мира в мир в поисках своей второй половинки, в поисках тех, кого покинули, чтобы воссоединиться с ними. Чтобы вернуть то, что было отнято у нас. И у них тоже. Но дорогие нам люди не всегда готовы принять нас обратно, и мы продолжаем блуждать и ждать до тех пор, пока их боль не притупиться настолько, чтобы им больше не было страшно вспоминать о нас, - в глазах Теру отражались звезды, Такуро не в силах был отвернуться. Он утопал в этом взгляде. - И тогда мы можем вернуть себе прежнее обличье, стать снова людьми и попробовать жить сначала. Стать счастливыми.  
-Они.. - Такуро не знал, какие слова лучше подобрать. - Они все еще ждут?  
Теру кивнул.  
-Семь лет в каждом мире, в ожидании, что нас вспомнят, что за нами придут, что мы больше не будем одни. Дольше мы не можем оставаться на одном месте, приходится перемещаться в другой мир, чтобы попытаться вновь. Кто-то вспоминает раньше, кто-то в самый последний момент, - Теру посмотрел на Такуро с улыбкой. - И хотя вся жизнь проносится перед глазами в тот момент, когда возвращаются все воспоминания, это самый счастливый момент в жизни. Когда мы можем прикоснуться по настоящему, когда мы видим любовь в глазах, признание.. ради этого стоит столько ждать.  
Такуро хотел прикоснуться пальцами к губам Теру, но медлил. Ему казалось. что нужно подождать еще немного, всего лишь несколько мгновений.  
-Хисаши.. он поблагодарил меня, - вспомнил Такуро, и Теру горько усмехнулся.  
-Хисаши, наш поводырь. Бессмертный, как и мы все, который всегда знает, где нас ждут. Тот, кому доверили заботу о нас. Его судьба вести нас и ждать с нами до самого последнего ворона. Потому что тот, кого любит он, ушел в свое время, но Хисаши просто не смог отпустить его. И платой за его жизнь стали 417 воронов, 417 вырванных из жизни несчастных душ. Пока он не освободит всех нас, ему не воссоединиться с тем, кого он любит и не получить второй шанс. Он последний из нас, последний ворон, который всегда рядом с ним.  
Такуро почувствовал, как все сжалось внутри после этих слов.  
-Но он может принимать человеческий облик, только в полнолуние, если луна не скрыта за тучами. С каждой освобожденной душой, время, которое они могут провести вместе в человеческом обличье увеличивается на одну минуту.  
-Осталось тридцать птиц? - Такуро не понимал, почему шепчет.  
-Тридцать две. Тридцать две души. Тридцать две минуты до освобождения.  
Такуро притянул Теру к себе и обнял. Он итак провел вдали от него слишком много времени. У него не было сил терпеть дольше. Его счастье было у него в руках, и он не в силах был отпустить. Ни сейчас, никогда больше.  
-А тогда.. в башне.. в первый день,.. если вы бессмертны, то почему Хисаши так вел себя?  
-Он влюбленный человек.. он просто испугался. Мы иногда забываем о своем бессмертии, когда те, кого мы любим, в опасности.  
Такуро закрыл глаза. Он больше не боялся, что Теру исчезнет или раствориться в воздухе. Ему казалось, что жизнь начинается здесь. На этой тропинке, в этих горах, в объятьях этого человека. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что было в прошлом, не хотелось думать о том, что будет завтра. Ему выпал шанс, который получает не каждый. И он был благодарен за него.  
Луна над их головами была особенно яркой в эту ночь, вместе со звездами она освещала им дорогу обратно в город, и только после того, как они скрылись за воротами замка, спряталась за облаками, предвещающими приближение первой зимней бури, которая сейчас бушевала на севере страны, открывая кому-то проход в другое измерение, в новый мир, или старый, даруя еще один шанс другим потерянным душам.


End file.
